Training
by Halfsan
Summary: -Oneshot- -Inuyasha/Sango- Inuyasha and Sango head off to catch up on their training, and nothing more...maybe!


**I keep getting ideas for InuYasha stories. This one's Inuyasha/Sango, though. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"You better be ready, Inuyasha," Sango called out to her opponent, while pulling up her hair. Inuyasha began bending his fingers, making them crack disgustingly. After a few moments of popping nearly every joint in his fingers, Inuyasha grasped the handle of the Tetsusaiga and extracted it from its sheathe. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Keh! I'd have it no other way!" Inuyasha admitted to the demon slayer. Both of his hands grasped the Tetsusaiga firmly, with the blade pointing at Sango. "I'm not holdin' back, either."

"Good," Sango mumbled, taking a battle stance. Her Hiraikotsu was held behind her, ready to throw at any given moment. "The outcome would be the same, either way," she taunted.

"We'll see about that!" The half-demon dashed toward her, with the Tetsusaiga over his head. Sango thought quickly, dashing forward and swinging it at the fang. The impact nearly made Inuyasha lose his footing, but he made a quick recovery. He hoisted the sword above his head once more, swinging it downward, but the demon slayer acted quickly. Sango held up her Hiraikotsu, having Tetsusaiga's blade fall in angle of it. Stubborn as he was, Inuyasha pushed the sword down, in hopes that the slayer lose her balance, but she was much smarter than that.

During the struggle, Sango delivered a kick to Inuyasha's side, making him stumble to the ground. The tip of Tetsusaiga stabbed itself in the ground as the half-demon used it to help regain his footing. Once he did, he pulled the fang from the earth, and made a quick horizontal slash at his opponent. Sango jumped back at just the right moment, the blade only slicing off a few strands of her hair.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango quickly threw her weapon at the half-demon. Inuyasha made a quick dash, dodging it quite easily. He smirked at this, but was soon dumbfounded when his sword was ripped from his grasp. The slayer had a few tricks up her sleeve, one of them being her chain attack, which she used to relieve Inuyasha of his weapon. There was also the Hiraikotsu making its return trip back to its owner; however, Inuyasha anticipated this, leaping in the air having the boomerang fly just beneath him. Sango extended an arm and caught her weapon with ease.

"Heh, pretty good," Inuyasha said, raising his arms up, "but I don't _need_ my sword to beat you." The moment Inuyasha's claim was over, the half-demon sped towards Sango at an unfathomable speed. The slayer was able to follow his moves, for the most part. Sango felt his approach behind her. She whirled around, swinging her arm, which contained a hidden blade. A rip and slice was heard, followed by the sight of crimson liquid. Sango's eyes widened as she realized what she just did.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Are you alright? I'm sorry," she apologized. Inuyasha hung his head, grasping the wound. The slayer made slow steps, making an attempt to help him. The half-demon jumped back, and looked at her with angry, disappointed eyes.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha cried out, as he flung his blood from his claws. The liquid instantly formed into energy as sharp as razors. Sango flung her Hiraikotsu in front of her to shield herself from the harmful blades. She was unharmed, mostly, with only a few slices on her arms. "Fool! Don't let your guard down!"

"Haa...you're right, that was careless of me," Sango admitted. "But are you really okay?"

"Just who do you take me for? _Of course_ I'm alright. Now let's just get back to the fight," Inuyasha demanded, assuming a fighting stance with his arms raised. Sango couldn't help but smile at the half-demon. She admired how stubborn he was when it came to fighting. He couldn't stand to lose.

"Right. No more games," Sango agreed, and faster than light, Sango lifted the Hiraikotsu and swung it at Inuyasha. The half-demon bravely bolted toward it, leaping in the air, and jumped on it, causing it to go off course. Inuyasha used this time to dash to the Tetsusaiga. Just as he was in arms length of the fang, Sango's chain wrapped around his ankle, and she swung him to the ground. While the slayer still had a firm grip on the chain, Inuyasha grabbed it, and with a strong tug, he pulled Sango to him, giving her a swift chop to her stomach.

Inuyasha proceeded to re obtain the Tetsusaiga while Sango was brought to her knees, regaining her lost breath. Her senses flooded back to her, and she realized that she needed to get back the Hiraikotsu. Sango stumbled to her feet, as Inuyasha dashed toward her with his sword in hand. A quick look back, and she discovered her weapon upright, stuck in the earth not far from her. The slayer turned her attention back at Inuyasha, who was making his first swing. She quickly jumped back, dodging the first swipe. Another swing came, and she dodged by ducking. Sango quickly continued to evade his swings, some easier than others, while simultaneously making her way to her weapon.

The slayer grew tired with each dodge. An idea sprouted, and she didn't hesitate. She quickly unsheathed her sword, blocking a vertical swipe. Using this moment. Sango hooked her foot around the half-demon's ankle, and tripped him. Inuyasha didn't stay down for long. Sango completely turned around making a beeline to her weapon, feeling Inuyasha's presence just behind her. She swiftly jumped grabbing the top of the Hiraikotsu. Using momentum from the run, she made a complete clockwise circle, giving Inuyasha a kick to his right arm, and knocking him over on his left side.

Inuyasha let out a growl as he landed to the ground. He rolled over on his back, and saw Sango swing her Hiraikotsu down at him, with the angled end facing him. His eyes clamped shut, but when impact never came, he opened them to see that she had stopped it just short of his chest. The half-demon threw a glance at Sango, her face bright and confident.

"I win," she said with a smirk. The Hiraikotsu was kept in place.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha protested, throwing a clawed hand at the weapon and began pushing it away. He gave her another glance, "I told you not to let your guard down," he said, giving off the very same smirk she had given him. Inuyasha got the Hiraikotsu out of the way, and he quickly rolled away, grabbing the Tetsusaiga firmly. He swung it into the slayer's side, with the blunt end of the blade. She stumbled to the ground. Inuyasha once again swung the fang to her, but acting quickly, she activated the hidden blade in her arm, and blocked it.

"That was a dirty trick," she remarked, struggling to keep the Tetsusaiga away from her. Fatigue was getting the best of her, as Inuyasha continued to push down on the blade with every bit of his might, causing Sango to sink even lower to the ground.

"Just give up already," Inuyasha said, flashing a fanged grin at her, "I've won this one."

"Hn. Inuyasha, you forget, I'm just as stubborn as you when it comes to fighting," she gasped, her strength escaping her. She had one final trick up her sleeve. Her foot shot up into the half-demon's stomach, and she swung him over her, catching him completely off guard. Inuyasha landed on the ground with a growl.

Sango quickly grasped her sword, and jumped on top of Inuyasha, holding the blade at his throat.

"Give up now?" she questioned.

..but he didn't answer.

He just looked at her. The look on his face was none Sango had ever seen before. Her confident smirk turned into a look of confusion. Inuyasha then took a clawed hand, and rested it on her chin. He pulled her closer and their lips met. At first, Sango was a little confused, but she learned to accept and enjoy this moment with Inuyasha. She tossed her sword aside, and let her hands travel up to his face. After hesitating slightly, the two deepened the kiss, letting their tongues get to know each other. Inuyasha broke the kiss, pushing the slayer off of him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. Faster than she could blink, Inuyasha pounced on Sango, pinning her hands down on the ground. Their eyes met, and didn't leave each other for a second.

"Say it," Inuyasha demanded.

"Say what?"

"You _know_ what. Just admit it," he pressed.

"I—," Sango trailed off. She knew _exactly_ what he was trying to get her to admit...but could she do it? It was just a few simple words, but she wasn't sure if they'd ever come out of her mouth.

"C'mon, Sango, say it! I won't let you go until you do." Inuyasha gave her a fanged smirk.

"I—I—" Her tongue felt like it was in a knot, as the words she was looking for would not come out. She swallowed her stomach back in its place and began again, "I...I..l—lo.."

"Yes?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he awaited the phrase. He leaned closer to her to hear her better.

"I...I..._I lost to you, Inuyasha_," she finally blurted out.

"Yeah you did," he said with a snicker. Inuyasha gave her another quick peck on the lips before he rolled beside her on his back.

"That was fun," Sango said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "We should train more often."

* * *

**Epic cheesy moment maneuver! I got a million of 'em. Hope you liked my attempt at Inu/San! **


End file.
